


From dust you are (and to dust you shall return)

by wishriku



Series: Bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Clothed Sex, Facials, Frottage, Grinding, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pining Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Post Re:Mind, Riku Angst (Kingdom Hearts), Slurs, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishriku/pseuds/wishriku
Summary: Through his loneliness, Riku has an encounter with someone he never thought he'd see again.
Relationships: Riku/Replitwo (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124453
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	From dust you are (and to dust you shall return)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Today I'm bringing you some deliciously flavored Riku angst. Hope you enjoy!

Sora was gone, and Riku was lonely.

A self-inflicted loneliness he had to admit, as their friends ( _Sora’s_ friends mostly, Riku reminded himself) were still a phone call away if he needed the company, but Riku just couldn’t bring himself to open up to them any more than was strictly necessary. Even going to Mickey was out of the question because he, frankly, felt much too _embarrassed_ by this sudden needy nature of his and so Riku simply suffered in silence— just like he always did.

Rest came rarely anymore, either, if the dark rings casting shadows beneath his eyes had anything to say about it. Riku couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten a full night’s sleep. Sometimes he dreamed, the picture of a dark city looming overhead etched behind his eyelids when he awoke in a cold sweat, but the details were foggy at best. It frustrated him to no end because something about it felt _important_ and yet he just couldn’t quite put his finger on it as to _why._

After another fruitless night of tossing and turning in bed at the Mysterious Tower, Riku dragged his body outside and took off in his Gummiship, traversing through the stars with no real goal or set destination in mind. He’d visited countless worlds in their search for Sora, some familiar and many brand new to Riku, yet apparently places of significance for his best friend. However, everywhere he went he was met with the same thing; eyes full of pity and an, “We haven’t seen or heard from Sora, but we’ll let you know if we do!”

There was never any news.

And so Riku wandered about through the vast expanse of space again, weaving through asteroid belts and avoiding swarms of Heartless (he just was _not_ in the mood to deal with their bullshit) and, in the end, he’d found himself back at the Keyblade Graveyard. It was quiet there, desolate really, and even when the harsh, arid winds whipped up clouds of dust his way he kept pushing forward. More dirt shook with every press of his boot to the earth, yet Riku paid it no mind.

All he could think about was how he’d let Sora _go_ at these crossroads.

When Sora made up his mind, it was nearly impossible to convince him otherwise. It wasn’t like Riku _wanted_ Kairi to never return, but _god_ did he feel an almost soul-crushing _guilt_ for just letting Sora run off and sacrifice himself like that. He’d wanted to _trust_ Sora, show him that he’d always believed in his abilities to do things on his own, but in reality this shouldn’t have been something _anyone_ had to do by themselves.

Riku should’ve been there. Riku should’ve stayed by his side to pull him out of this mess.

But no sleep had made Riku a dull boy. He didn’t hear the crunch of rubble beneath footsteps as a stranger approached him from behind until it was too late and suddenly he was eating a face full of dirt. Gritting his teeth, Riku hissed as he curled his fingers into the earth and attempted to look back, green eyes growing wide when he was met with a glint of gold.

“Wh— _you?_ ” He gasped, staring right up into the face of his sneering replica. Riku didn’t get the opportunity to say much of anything else as a boot planted itself firmly against his spine and ground harshly, earning a strained yelp from Riku’s throat.

“Yeah, _me._ ” His shadow sang, lips still stretched wide to show off his pearly whites; a near perfect copy right down to every small detail. “Funny, right? But really, _I_ should be the one surprised that _you’re_ here, _Real Thing._ ” Replitwo paused, tilting his head with narrowed eyes. “You look like _shit._ Come here to cry?”

“ _Shut up._ ” Riku snarled. He planted his palms firmly in the ground and pushed himself up, throwing the replica from his back. “You shouldn’t even be _alive_ right now. I saw you disappear, with the other me—”

“That’s just a formality!” His clone responded with a bark of laughter, nose turned up in arrogance. That ever-present smirk was still there and Riku found himself wishing he could wipe it right off.

_No wonder Sora and Kairi had had enough of me at that age._

“I’m corporeal, right here and right now. Isn’t that what matters?” Replitwo placed a hand over his chest dramatically; Rikus were always one for theatrics, weren’t they?

“ _Now,_ huh?” Riku pondered on that peculiar phrasing, hand rubbing over his chin. “...But for how long?”

Replitwo’s grin didn’t waver. “ _None of your business._ You’re the one who came stomping around my territory.”

“ _Your_ territory. _Right._ ” Dropping his hand to the side, Riku eyed his replica wearily. His fingers twitched, ready to summon Braveheart if need be and teach his obnoxious younger self a lesson, but Replitwo merely _stared_ at him. Those sharp, yellow eyes bore into what felt like the very deepest reaches of Riku’s soul and he swallowed thickly, sweat beginning to bead on the back of his neck. “W-What?”

“You lost him, didn’t you?”

“...Excuse me?”

“I _said._ You _lost_ him, _didn’t you?_ ”

Riku didn’t know how to respond to that, tongue suddenly feeling heavy and swollen in his mouth. He heard Replitwo click his.

“ _Pathetic._ I remember when we just took what we wanted. Staked our claim. You grew soft, _butterfingers._ ” Shaking his head, Riku’s Other took a step forward, then another, stalking towards him with all the confidence of an apex predator and Riku took one step back. “I bet you won’t even try to fight back anymore! Is _that_ why you came here? Looking for a beating? A punishment for just how much of a _loser_ you’ve become?"

“You don’t know what the _hell_ you’re talking about,” Riku started, words finally returning to him as he leveled a glare down at the other. There was a tingling at the base of his skull screaming that everything about this entire situation was _wrong._ How and _why_ would his more volatile replica, seemingly resurrected from what should’ve presumably been a permanent death, know anything about this? Was Riku truly that _easy_ to tell? It made his guts twist unpleasantly. “I don’t have time for... whatever _this_ is. Get away from me.”

Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say. In a flash Riku’s back collided with a nearby outcropping, jagged surface _much_ more painful against his spine than the boot had been earlier. “Khh—!” Air escaped his lungs with a pitiful wheezing sound as Replitwo jammed his forearm up tight beneath Riku’s chin, successfully pinning him against the rock. What his Other lacked in stature he made up for with raw _power_ and it almost made Riku curse ever having focused on strength as his goal.

“Did you forget? At the end of the day— _I’m still a part of you,_ no matter _how_ much you want to throw me away.” Replitwo once again gazed up at him with those unwavering, molten eyes and Riku could sense the anger within them, that quiet, boiling _rage_ that, really? Hadn’t been quite as quiet as he’d once thought, so long ago now. “So I think I know a little more than you’re giving me credit for.”

Riku winced. “L-Look, I—”

“ _No,_ ” Replitwo’s voice came out in a snarl and his arm finally dropped from Riku’s throat, only for a fist to then curl itself in his shirt and yank Riku away from the piercing rock. “You don’t _get_ to talk.” And then Riku found himself in the dust and dirt again, his poor, abused back colliding with the ground beneath them. From down here, Riku suddenly felt very small as the replica loomed over him, boots planted firmly on either side of his body.

“You wanna cry? I’ll _make_ you cry.”

Hands wound themselves around Riku’s throat. All he could do was let out another garbled noise that sounded much like a dying alley cat. The look in Replitwo’s eyes was maddening and as his clone straddled his hips to lock him into the earth, Riku felt an eerie sense of... _calm..._ wash over him, like a heavy blanket. Sudden warmth tingled in his belly.

_Was he...?_

Those fingers squeezed tighter, constricting his oxygen flow and Riku _moaned_ unabashedly, hips jolting upwards beyond his control in his quickly rising delirium. Scarlet heat bloomed across his pale cheeks and Riku curled his fingers into the dirt below them. “Get... g-get _off_ of me.” He croaked with difficulty, green eyes squinting up at his counterpart. Riku was immediately met with laughter that irritatingly reminded him much of Maleficent’s witch cackle.

“Oh _wow,_ Real Thing. Are you sure about that? From where I’m standing— _sitting_ actually, it sure seems like you want _something_ to get off, but it’s certainly not _me._ ” Replitwo teased, his lips pulled up in that vicious sneer once more. Carefully his replica sat up into more of a squatting position, their nethers no longer quite touching and Riku actually _whined_ at the loss, much to his chagrin.

“Oops! Really, you’re _full_ of surprises today. First you show up unannounced, then you don’t even _try_ to fight back... and now? Now I find out that you’re even _more_ fucked up than I initially thought.” His Other clicked his tongue once more and Riku felt a surge of white hot shame course through his veins.

Yeah... _yeah,_ he _was_ fucked up, wasn’t he?

So lonely and touch starved after all these years of waiting for Sora, silently hoping and praying that _something_ would happen between the two of them— only to lose his chances that he’d stubbornly refused to take in the first place... Riku wanted to spit in his replica’s face and deny it all, but the evidence was pretty fucking damning.

“Hm, alright. How about... if you beg, nice and _pretty,_ I’ll give you what you want. How does that sound?” Replitwo’s grip remained tight around Riku’s throat, but he’d released some of the pressure despite how badly he wanted to watch the pallor of Riku’s face take a lovely blue turn. “Your other option is... _well._ ” He squeezed at Riku’s delicate flesh again, earning a choked cry. “Clock’s ticking.”

Riku’s head felt like cotton which made it extremely hard to concentrate, yet despite this he made his best efforts to weigh his options; admit to a _humiliating_ defeat, or take the coward’s way out. The second choice had been looking more and more appealing as the days went on as there was still no sign of Sora, Riku having contemplated this _long_ before he’d ended up in his current predicament, but no. No, he couldn’t do that.

Riku wasn’t the only one currently suffering without Sora.

“I-I _hate_ you, but—”

“Tell me something we _don’t_ know. _But...?”_

“...Please.” Riku nearly sobbed, hating the way his voice sounded so desperate, _needy._ “I’m... _ugh._ ” His tongue felt stuck again and he struggled to swallow, throat dry. “J-Just... _please._ ”

Replitwo grinned. “ _There_ we go. See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Slowly, almost torturously so, his Other lowered himself back down and angled himself so their crotches could collide and Riku tried, yet miserably _failed_ to contain his groan. Their renewed connection sent sparks flying throughout Riku’s body and he felt the heat begin to pool in his gut once more, shuddering as Replitwo reared back and thrust forward again, grinding their clothed erections together deliciously.

Their. _Their’s._ His replica was hard, _too._

“ _Pervert,_ ” Replitwo hissed as he set a steady pace, their bodies bumping and grinding together and forming little dust clouds beneath them in their wake. “Tell me, how many times have you thought about doing things like this with _him?_ Thought about wrapping _your_ hands around _his_ throat, listening to his sweet cries as you plunge yourself into his willing body over and over with single-minded purpose?”

“No— _ahh!_ N-No, I—” _Yes. Yes, yes, YES!_

“ _Yes,_ Riku.” His clone parroted his thoughts and rutted against him harshly, Riku’s hips stuttering upwards to meet him in a frenzy. _More, more, more._ Riku wanted more, Riku wanted it _all._ “Don’t you _dare_ try and deny it to _me,_ of all people. You’ve wanted to do that since the day you even learned what it _was._ ” Replitwo’s mocking laughter was interlaced with soft hitches in his breath, the replica clearly enjoying this just as much as Riku was if not _more._

It made Riku try to peek his eyes open to look up and center that younger, yet so obviously _his_ face in his field of vision. Replitwo’s mouth was parted in a soft “o” and his cheeks had grown red from the pleasure and the effort he was putting forth. Riku felt a pinch of smug satisfaction blossom somewhere deep down in his heart at that. He couldn’t properly dwell on it, not when Replitwo was cutting off his air again and making it so hard to think of anything else besides his urgent need to orgasm, but it was _there_ and he’d hold onto that.

“Hah... _ngh!_ ” Riku’s eyes squeezed shut again as his body began to tense, his fingers scrabbling for purchase in the ground beneath them, legs bending and the heels of his boots scraping through the earth. “I’m g—!”

“ _Come._ ” His Other commanded, and so Riku did. Riku came hard with a shout, shooting his hot load right into the confines of his jeans and soaking his underwear. His whole body twitched and trembled, jaw clenched tight as all sound around him faded away into orgasmic bliss. Riku barely even registered the soft clinking of metal and shuffling of fabric, only reacting with a hard flinch when he felt something _wet_ hit his cheek.

Eyes blinking open he realized a tad bit too late that Replitwo had whipped his cock out and was currently _coating_ Riku’s face and hair in his ejaculate with a satisfied groan that came from somewhere deep in his chest. Riku immediately shut his eyes again, yet didn’t move and simply allowed the replica to finish coming. Sticky and sweaty, Riku focused on trying to suck air back into his lungs as Replitwo finally pulled away and tucked himself back inside.

“Mm, look at _you._ You’re absolutely _filthy._ ” He snickered, fingers swiping through a glob of his own semen on Riku’s cheek only to then smear it into the skin. “ _Whore._ If only Sora could see you now... what would he say? His big, strong _hero_ Riku, laying low and covered in his own muck because he was _weak._ ”

Riku shot a feeble glare up his replica’s way which earned him another laugh. Replitwo stood up tall then, stretching and winding his arms to loosen his muscles. “Ahh, that was _fun._ ” Throwing his golden eyed gaze down at Riku he grinned wildly, the corners of his eyes crinkling with the motion. “Call on me again if you need more humiliation. I can think of a few more things the two of us can do.”

Riku blinked. “Call on you? Wh—”

Another dust cloud rolled in and Riku was alone. He sat up, looking every which way with widened eyes for his replica and yet there wasn’t a trace of him; it was like he’d never been there at all.

That strange buzzing in his skull from earlier returned and Riku squeezed his eyes shut tight.

He gasped.

And then, when his eyes opened, he was back in bed at the Tower, with his blanket tossed off haphazardly and the front of his sweats thoroughly ruined. Riku _groaned._

“It was... just a _dream?_ ”

Replitwo’s laughter echoed inside of his mind.

Riku was lonely, and Sora was gone.


End file.
